Clothes, Apron, and Fireworks
by BlackAzure29
Summary: Sosoknya benar-benar indah. Walau samar, kau mengagumi semua yang ada pada dirinya.


**Clothes, Apron and Fireworks**

 **Nanase Haruka x Reader**

 **Free! (c) Ouji Kouji/Kyoto Animation**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamu duduk sendirian di pasir pantai ini. Pandanganmu menatap lurus lautan yang terhampar luas didepanmu. Sesekali kau mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehermu. Ya, sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, namun udara musim dingin masih sangat terasa.

Hei, mana ada orang yang mau ke pantai saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya, 'kan? Karena itulah, saat ini pantai merupakan tempat yang tepat bagimu untuk menyendiri dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Saat kau tenggelam dalam pikiranmu, seseorang tiba-tiba berlari di dekatmu, kemudian melepas pakaiannya dengan cepat hingga menyisakan celana renang di tubuhnya, dan segera berenang di laut.

Kau yang kaget melihat pemandangan itu buru-buru mengambil pakaian orang itu yang kebetulan jatuh didekatmu dan segera menuju ke bibir pantai.

"Heei! Keluar dari laut! Airnya masih dingin!" teriakmu, namun sama sekali tidak didengar olehnya. Kau terus-terusan memanggilnya, tidak sekalipun dia menjawabmu, menoleh saja tidak.

Sebuah ombak kecil tiba-tiba menghantam kedua kakimu. Dingin sekali, begitu pikirmu. Kau kembali melihat pemuda itu. Ia membelakangimu, menghentikan renangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke pantai.

Kamu menghela napas lega. Perlahan sosoknya mendekatimu, dan akhirnya ia sampai tepat di hadapanmu, yang sukses membuatmu terperangah.

Surai hitam legam yang basah, iris _sapphire_ yang indah, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, kau harus mengakui bahwa pemuda ini memiliki paras yang lumayan keren, lalu, lalu…

Kau segera menyadari bahwa hanya celana renang saja yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Kembalikan bajuku"

Kau yang tidak terbiasa melihat tubuh laki-laki hanya bisa membeku di tempat dengan wajah memerah begitu otot-ototnya yang indah terpampang jelas dihadapanmu.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

.

1 menit…

Kau masih tidak bergerak dari posisimu, dan pemuda di hadapanmu ini tampaknya malas mengulangi kata-katanya, meskipun ia sudah kedinginan. Sampai akhirnya…

"HARUUU!"

"HARUKA-SENPAAAII!"

Teriakan dengan suara berbeda itu sukses mengembalikanmu ke alam sadar. Buru-buru kau lempar pakaian ditanganmu ke wajah pemuda yang kau yakini bernama Haruka itu dan segera lari sejauh mungkin.

 _Tidaaaak! Mataku ternodai! Menjijikan! Kenapa namanya harus Haruka!? Dia 'kan laki-laki!_ Batinmu menjerit selama kau berlari.

Namun, kau merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya _…_

 **(SPLASH FREE!)**

"AKU INGAT!"

Kau refleks menggebrak meja setelah membaca majalah olahraga yang membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak sebelum teman-temanmu kembali menikmati jam istirahat dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Jangan teriak begitu, dong…santai" ucap temanmu yang ikut membaca bersamamu.

"Maaf, aku kaget soalnya orang yang kemarin di pantai itu mirip dia" jawabmu sembari menunjuk foto salah satu atlet _stride_ yang sedang populer asal Honan Gakuen.

"Oh, Fujiwara Takeru? Semirip apa?" tanya temanmu.

"Mata dan rambutnya" jawabmu setelah meningat-ingat rupa orang itu.

"Begitu ya? Kau tahu namanya?" tanya temanmu lagi, yang mulai bersemangat.

"Kalau tidak salah, Haruka" jawabmu sedikit ragu.

"Haruka? Dia laki-laki, 'kan? Kalau begitu, Nanase Haruka? Dari klub renang aneh itu ya…" ucap temanmu. Kau kembali teringat demo ekskul yang kau saksikan saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Dan menurutmu pada saat itu, klub renang sekolah ini adalah klub paling aneh dan memalukan yang pernah kau lihat.

"Ngg…anggotanya ada Matsuoka Gou sebagai manajer, Hazuki Nagisa, Nanase Haruka, Ryuugazaki Rei, dan kaptennya Tachibana Makoto, ya?" gumammu tidak yakin.

"Kau masih ingat semuanya? Hebat, aku saja sudah lupa" ucap temanmu sembari bertepuk tangan tidak ikhlas.

"Bagaimana bisa kulupakan? Anggota laki-lakinya semuanya bernama perempuan dan satu-satunya anggota perempuannya bernama seperti laki-laki" katamu. Temanmu menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu" katamu lagi dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Temanmu hanya melambaikan tangan padamu.

Sebenarnya kau tidak berniat ke toilet sama sekali. Kau langsung menyusuri koridor kelas tiga. Lumayan banyak orang di koridor itu, namun kau tidak menemukan Haruka.

 _Aku tidak tahu dimana kelasnya…_ kau menyesali keadaan ini sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang siswa mendekatimu dengan sengaja.

"Waah, anak kelas satu! Hei, kau mencari siapa?"

"Nagisa-kun, itu tidak sopan!"

Begitu menyadari mereka seniormu, kau langsung merapikan tubuhmu dan membungkuk pada mereka. "Ma-maaf senpai, aku…sedang mencari seseorang bernama Nanase Haruka" ucapmu pada mereka.

"Haruka-senpai? Dia absen hari ini" jawab senpai berkacamata merah, Rei.

"Kemarin Haru-chan berenang di laut dan sekarang ia demam. Padahal Mako-chan sudah memperingatkannya tapi Haru-chan tidak mau dengar. Haru-chan itu…"

"Nagisa-kun, sebaiknya jangan mempermalukan Haruka-senpai didepan seorang gadis!"

"Eh? 'Kan kenyataannya begitu? Lagipula Haru-chan tidak disini. Oh iya, kau ada perlu apa dengan Haru-chan?" senpai berambut pirang -Nagisa- kembali bertanya padamu.

"A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya" jawabmu sedikit ragu. Kau kembali teringat kejadian di pantai kemarin.

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf, sih...dan mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirinya…_

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu kuat-kuat. Lupakan tentang mengetahuinya lebih dalam, yang penting kau harus meminta maaf padanya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah? Tenang saja, meskipun dingin, Haru-chan selalu tersenyum dalam hatinya. Dia orang yang sangat perhatian! Kalau tidak percaya, tanya Mako-chan saja!"

"Sudahlah Nagisa-kun…"

Kau terdiam. _Tersenyum? Perhatian?_

.

MUSTAHIL!

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku mengganggu? Um…Hazuki-senpai, Ryuugazaki-senpai?"

"Oh, sudah bel. Kami tunggu di gerbang sepulang sekolah yaa!" ucap Nagisa sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menuju ke kelasnya bersama Rei. Kau yang tidak bisa berkata apapun hanya pasrah dan kembali ke kelasmu.

 **(SPLASH FREE!)**

"Heei! Disini!" kau menghampiri Nagisa dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Disana sudah ada Rei, Nagisa, Gou, dan Makoto.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu…" ucapmu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau yang di pantai kemarin, ya? Tidak apa, jangan sungkan" ucap Makoto seperti biasanya. Setelah itu, kalian berangkat bersama dan kecanggungan meliputi dirimu. Mereka berempat asyik mengobrol, sedangkan kau diabaikan oleh mereka.

Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, dan kau malah diajak ke rumah seseorang yang wajahnya kau lempari pakaian di cuaca dingin, sekarang kau harus bersikap seperti apa padanya? Ditambah ada yang mengingat wajahmu diantara mereka.

Kau sangat ingin pulang saat itu juga.

"Oh iya! Kita lupa membeli buah untuk Haruka-senpai!" seruan Rei mengagetkanmu.

"Aah! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang, Rei-kun!?"

"Tapi kita sudah dekat rumah Haru…"

"Haru-chan tidak ada di sekitar sini, jadi mumpung sempat, kita beli buah dulu! Ayo Gou-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan!"

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?" tanyamu sambil menujuk dirimu sendiri.

"Dari sini kau belok kiri, lalu jalan lurus dan kau akan menemukan rumah berpelat Nanase. Itu rumah Haru-chan. Maaf ya, kau duluan saja, hahaha…sampai nanti!" ucap Nagisa dan mendorong ketiga rekannya pergi.

Kau _speechless_ seketika. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Apa boleh buat, kau mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan Nagisa dan berhasil menemukan rumah Haruka yang bergaya tradisional itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, kau menekan bel rumah itu.

"Makoto, sudah kubilang aku—ah, ternyata kau"

Kau nyaris pingsan saat itu juga.

Nanase Haruka. Menyambutmu yang datang tanpa diundang dengan hanya mengenakan apron biru dan celana renang tanpa baju ditambah napas yang berat, mata yang agak sayu dan wajah yang agak _blushing_ efek dari demamnya.

"N-n-Na-Nanase-senpai…" kau buru-buru menutup matamu dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Masuklah" ucap Haruka datar dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Pe-permisi…" ucapmu ragu-ragu dan segera dipersilahkan menunggu di ruang tengah sedangkan Haruka menuju ke dapur. Bebrapa menit kemudian, ia kembali.

"Jadi, apa keperluanmu?" tanya Haruka sambil meletakkan segelas teh dihadapanmu.

"Seidaknya pakai dulu bajumu, senpaaaii!" ucapmu setengah teriak dan mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahmu dari hadapannya.

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Dia imut! Sadarlah diriku! Dia senpaimu! Kau tidak boleh begini!_

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah menyalakan pemanas dan aku juga sudah biasa seperti ini"

 _AKU YANG TIDAK TERBIASA SENPAAAII!_

"U-umm…bu-bukannya Nanase-senpai sakit?" tanyamu berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja aku tidak enak badan dan Makoto melarangku sekolah hari ini" jawab Haruka malas.

"Senpai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu saat menyadari bahwa tingkah senpaimu aneh.

"A…aku…baik-baik sa…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haruka jatuh pingsan.

Kau langsung mendekati Haruka dan menyentuh keningnya. Panas sekali. Kau buru-buru mencari kamarnya dan membongkar lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah kaos biru tua dan sebuah futon, kemudian kau kembali ke ruang tengah, menggelar futon dan membaringkannya disana.

Kemudian kau menyadari situasinya.

 _Tunggu, itu artinya aku harus memakaikan ini?_

Kau menatap Haruka. Apron biru masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Perlahan, kau melepaskan apron itu dari tubuh Haruka.

Oh tidak, kini kau kembali melihat tubuh polos seorang Nanase Haruka. Lekukan-lekukan otot yang indah itu seolah sedang menghipnotismu. Ditambah tubuhnya yang berkeringat itu membuatnya terkesan, err…seksi?

Entah kenapa, kau menjadi tidak rela memakaikan kaos itu padanya.

Jujur saja, pemandangan ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kau tidak bisa mengabadikan momen ini karena HP-mu tertinggal di rumah. Tanpa sadar, kau terus menatapnya.

"Uhh..dingin…"

Igauan Haruka membuatmu tersentak. Setengah tidak rela dan setengah kasihan, kau memakaikan kaos itu ke tubuhnya dengan cepat lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu, kau mencari dapur Haruka, mencari baskom kecil dan mengisinya dengan es batu, menemukan sebuah handuk kecil, dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Kau melihat keadaan Haruka. Wajahnya sangat merah, napasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Kau mendekatinya, merendam handuk kecil itu dalam baskom, memerasnya, dan meletakkannya diatas kening Haruka.

 _Rambutnya halus_ …pikirmu saat menyingkirkan poni Haruka. Kau memperhatikan wajah tidur Haruka. Perlahan, napasnya mulai stabil.

"Mmh…" kau terkejut ketika Haruka tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia memimpikan sesuatu yang indah.

 _NANASE-SENPAI TERSENYUM! MANISNYAAA!_

"Permisiii!" terdengar suara Nagisa dari luar. Kau buru-buru memasang ekspresi pokerface dan mati-matian menyembunyikan blushing-mu. Senyum Haruka pun sudah memudar, sayang sekali.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian kembali!" ucapmu saat mereka sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Haruka-senpai?" tanya Gou dan segera menghampiri Haruka bersama Makoto.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan, tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja" jawabmu tenang.

"Syukurlah Haru…" ucap Makoto lega.

"Rei-chan khawatir, lho…" komentar Nagisa.

"Maaf, kami jadi merepotkanmu" ucap Rei padamu.

"Ti-tidak apa, hehehe…" balasmu sambil menggaruk belakang lehermu yang tidak gatal. "Wah, sudah jam segini. Maaf senpai, tapi aku harus pulang" ucapmu begitu menyadari bahwa hari sudah sangat sore.

"Ayolaah, tinggallah sedikit lebih lama bersama kami" ucap Nagisa dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat.

"Maaf, Hazuki-senpai. Orangtuaku tidak di rumah dan aku harus mengurus adikku. Pe-permisi…" kau mengambil tasmu dan melesat keluar.

 **(SPLASH FREE!)**

Musim panas akhirnya tiba, dan turnamen regional sudah dimulai. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, klub renang Iwatobi bersaing ketat dengan klub renang dari sekolah lain -terutama Samezuka- agar berhasil tampil di turnamen nasional.

Kau yang baru saja menyelesaikan piket tiba-tiba dipanggil wali kelasmu untuk mengerjakan remedial Bahasa Inggris. Karena itulah, kau baru bisa pulang sekolah ketika matahari hampir terbenam. Saat keluar gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba kau teringat tentang Haruka. Setelah insiden itu, kau tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Haruka saking malunya. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?

Kau berpikir tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi kolam renang sekolah, siapa tahu ia masih ada disana.

Benar saja, saat kau sampai di kolam renang, hanya tinggal Haruka seorang diri disana. Ia berenang dengan penuh semangat. Sejenak kau terpaku dengan gaya renang Haruka. Begitu cepat namun tenang dan lembut, seperti lumba-lumba. Indah sekali.

Niatmu untuk memanggilnya tiba-tiba hilang. Kau duduk di bench, memperhatikan Haruka berenang, menunggunya sampai ia puas.

Cukup lama Haruka berenang, dan cukup lama pula kau hanya duduk dan memperhatikannya berenang. Matahari sudah terbenam seutuhnya, digantikan dengan rembulan dan bintang yang memayungi kalian berdua. Akhirnya, Haruka menyudahi renangnya dan kau buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Nanase-senpai, renangmu sangat indah" pujimu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau…uh…terima kasih…" Haruka menyabut uluran tanganmu seraya memalingkan wajah dan keluar dari kolam renang.

"Persiapan untuk turnamen regional? Nanase-senpai bersemangat sekali. Apa tidak apa-apa senpai berenang selarut ini?" tanyamu sambil memberikan handuk dan minuman isotonik pada Haruka.

Sorot mata Haruka mendadak berubah. "Ada orang yang harus kukalahkan"

"O…ooh…" gumammu begitu melihat sorot mata Haruka yang berkilat marah.

"Kau sendiri? Untuk apa buang-buang waktu disini?" tanya Haruka sebelum menenggak minumannya.

"Ah, itu, umm…aku…ingin minta maaf soal waktu itu" jawabmu gugup.

"Soal apa?" Haruka kini mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Itu…yang di pantai, saat aku melempar pakaian senpai ke wajah senpai" jawabmu lagi, kali ini sambil menunduk.

"Ooh…" ucap Haruka datar kemudian beranjak. "Apa kau pulang naik kereta?" tanya Haruka lagi. Kau mengangguk. "Tunggulah disini. Kuantar kau sampai stasiun" ucap Haruka sebelum masuk ke ruang ganti.

Jantungmu berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Namun, kau langsung berpikir, Haruka mengantarmu hanya kau seorang perempuan dan adik kelasnya, tidak lebih dari itu. Jangan banyak berharap.

 **(SPLASH FREE!)**

Singkat cerita, kini kau dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun bersama Haruka. Keheningan melanda kalian berdua. Kau yang tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer itu berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan, namun percakapan itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan hening kembali.

"Jadi, apa Nanase-senpai memaafkanku?" tanyamu, membuka topik baru. Haruka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Hening lagi.

"Nanase-senpai, kenapa kau sangat suka berenang?" tanyamu lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat tubuhku menyatu dengan air" jawab Haruka. Kau hanya bisa mengangguk sok paham.

"Bulan depan akan ada festival kembang api…" ucap Haruka tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau ada waktu…pergilah bersamaku kesana" sambung Haruka sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah" jawabmu tanpa pikir panjang. "Ah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Nanase-senpai" ucapmu dan segera masuk ke dalam stasiun.

Jujur saja, entah kenapa kau sangat senang malam ini. Dan soal festival kembang api itu, ada apa sampai Haruka mengajaknya?

 **(SPLASH FREE!)**

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat. Klub renang Iwatobi yang berhasil menempati peringkat pertama di renang estafet regional pun akan segera pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti pertandingan nasional.

Kau yang mendengar kabar itu sangat senang. Klub renang yang sempat kau anggap aneh itu sudah berhasil membuktikan diri bahwa mereka sebenarnya hebat. Kini, kau tengah menunggu Haruka yang mengajakmu ke festival kembang api sambil memakan permen apel. Tak lama kemudian, Haruka datang dan menghampirimu lalu kalian berdua segera mencari lokasi yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api.

Kini, kau dan Haruka berada di atas sebuah bukit, duduk di rerumputan sambil menunggu kembang api segera diluncurkan. Keheningan menyelimuti kalian berdua.

"Nanase-senpai, mau coba?" kau menawarkan permen apel itu pada Haruka yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Terima kasih" ucap Haruka. Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hening sejenak.

"Hei, apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatmu?" tanya Haruka tiba-tiba padamu.

"Sudah tidak terhitung sejak kami masih kecil. Memang kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertengkar dengan Makoto. Itu pertama kalinya aku bertengkar dengannya sejak aku mengenalnya dari bayi. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan" wajah Haruka berubah sedih.

Kau hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ia terus bertanya padaku apa yang akan kulakukan setelah lulus sekolah dan bagaimana masa depanku nantinya. Karena dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti diriku, jujur saja aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang lainnya"

"Setelah pertengkaran itu, seorang rival dari Samezuka tiba-tiba membawaku ke Australia, dan disana aku menemukan mimpiku"

"Aku akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Makoto di Tokyo, dimana ada seorang pemandu bakat yang merekrutku agar berenang untuk mereka, kemudian aku akan mewakili negara ini dalam renang di olimpiade, setelah itu…"

Kau tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Haruka karena sebuah kembang api yang cukup besar meledak dihadapan kalian berdua.

"Sudah mulai, ya…"

Setelah itu, berbagai kembang api mulai bersahut-sahutan di langit. Kalian berdua memandangi kembang api itu dalam diam. Sesekali kau memotret kembang api itu dengan kameramu.

Kau melirik Haruka. Ia tampak sangat kagum dengan kembang api itu. Kau mematikan blitz kameramu dan memfoto wajahnya diam-diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ah, ternyata Haruka menyadarinya.

"Ti-tidak ada…" ucapmu sambil tersenyum (paksa).

Setelah setengah jam lamanya kembang api bersahutan, akhirnya kembang api terakhir diluncurkan, pertanda festival telah selesai.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Haruka dan beranjak bangun. Setelah itu Haruka mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Kau terdiam sejenak kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Haruka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua tangan kalian saling bertautan tanpa kalian sadari.

"Nanase-senpai, tadi apa kelanjutan ceritamu?" tanyamu tiba-tiba. Haruka yang mendengarnya blushing seketika dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Ketika waktunya tiba, kau akan tahu" jawab Haruka malu.

Kau tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya. Biarlah, untuk sekarang nikmati saja waktumu bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Setelah itu, aku akan menikahimu dan kita akan membangun keluarga bersama"_

 ***END***

* * *

 **[A/N time!]**

 ***baca ulang* *cengo* Serius gue bikin beginian?**

 **Umm...halo semua, ini fanfic pertama di fandom ini*bow***

 **Jujur aja, sebenernya gue nggak terlalu suka chara x reader, awalnya ini ditulis dalam rangka memenuhi request-an temen yang kekurangan asupan husbando XD dan ini kenapa si Takeru nyasar coba, ah sudahlah /digaplok**

 **Daripada dibiarin menjamur, akhirnya saya post disini. Semoga reader-tachi suka :3**

 **Saya tunggu reviewnya~~ Sankyuu~**


End file.
